


Great Minds Divided

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Feels, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary vacation. A few weeks of summer spent on a road trip with Talyn and Joan. And yet, somehow, Thomas soon finds he and his friends are swept into a world of magic , gods,  and danger at every turn. Will they find balance,  or will fate overwhelm them?





	1. Ex Animo Est Scriptor

" Are you SURE we aren't lost?" Joan asked from the backseat, sounding mildly amused as they peered at the passing scenery. 

" I'm sure, Joan. I mean. I think I'm sure? Look, it's not my fault! Talyn wanted to wander on these rural roads and somehow the map doesn't match! " Thomas replied, exasperated. Two hours ago he'd turned onto a dirt road and ever since it was very difficult trying to get back to any sign of civilization. They had passed several fields of strawberry plants, empty barren fields, and plenty of trees. It wasn't the first time they'd gotten lost on their road trip, but it was certainly the most frustrating. " It's supposed to be fun, you two, don't argue yet! " Talyn said , pointing to a small grove. " How about we camp for now, we can keep getting lost tomorrow! I'm hungry anyway. " " Fine. Sorry, I wasn't trying to get grouchy. These roads are just ridiculous to navigate. " Thomas navigated the car into the grove and parked. Thomas and Joan started to get the camping gear out of the trunk as Talyn scrutinized the clearing for a good tent site. As Talyn explored the clearing , they heard the distinct sound of twigs snapping, heavy breathing, and a hissing sound. " Thomas? Is the car okay, I hear hissing!" Thomas was confused. " What? No, the car is fine. Hissing? Are you playing a prank? " Talyn shook their head as the noises drew closer. " No, there's definitely actual hissing. No bullshit. " Joan chuckled, intrigued. " Cool! Snake camp! I'm gonna find the snake!" Thomas was about to explain why that was clearly a bad idea when several things happened very quickly. First, a trio of teenagers ran into the clearing, followed by four ... Thomas had no idea what they were. Snakes from the waist down, but the top halves appeared to be humanoid. Talyn, the farthest from the new group, gasped and took a picture. " Sweet! A horror movie cast!" Joan was watching curiously, though they gripped the camp chair they held tighter. Thomas was frozen, trying to figure out what was happening. One of the teenagers, a girl with black hair cut short and uneven, held up hands that were somehow shrouded in glowing red mist, uttered rapid words in what sounded like Greek , and the mist shot forward, surrounding Thomas before he could step away. He had a strange sensation. His head was suddenly pounding with the worst headache he had ever experienced, and he collapsed, dizzy and overwhelmed, groaning. That groan was echoed. As the mist cleared, Thomas gasped, gazing at seven copies of himself that until now had just been costumes for videos, characters.


	2. Mutatio Animi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Thomas though he knew about the way the world is has been tossed out the window. Logan is having trouble processing, Roman gets to try to be a hero, Patton is excited and scared, Virgil is Not Okay , Deceit is so not worried, Remy wants to chill, and Picani is just confused.

" What just happened? " Thomas breathed, staring in shock at the facets of his personality and ,oddly, Sleep and Picani. He couldn't understand this. Did he hit his head THAT hard? 

Logan was eyeing the strange snake creatures, perplexed. " I'm not sure WHY you felt the need to drag us into this elaborate daydream, Roman, but-" 

" It wasn't ME! My monsters aren't so poorly dressed!" Roman declared, offended. He was readying his sword, smirking, eager to prove himself. He rushed toward the snake creatures, beginning a sword fight with one. " Fear not, Thomas! I'll protect you!" 

" Wow kiddo! You've never called us in a forest before, that's new! Oh gosh, goodness, are those sNAKE PEOPLE ?!" Patton quickly hid behind Virgil. 

Virgil was clearly trying not to panic. " Uh, Thomas, no clue what's going on here, but we should get you the hell AWAY from those things!" 

 

" I don't see why, they seem very friendly to those other people . " Deceit drawled, watching in amusement as the three teenagers battled the snake creatures. Roman had managed to stab the one he was dueling , and it suddenly burst into a cloud of golden dust. Roman frowned, disappointed. 

" Y'all are too worked up, I can't work with this. " Sleep muttered, annoyed. 

Picani had also opted to hide behind Virgil at the sight of the snake creatures. " I doubt we've got a friend in them- hi, I'm Emilé Picani, pleasure to meet you!" He shook Patton's hand, managing a nervous smile.

One of the teenagers, a tall blonde boy with freckles wielding a bow and arrow with ease, glanced at Thomas. " Emery! What the Hades did you DO to that guy?! Clone him?! That's not- you can't just-" 

Emery, the girl with the short ,choppy cut hair, shrugged. " It was an experimental spell, so what's done is done, Solace. Figured more people would be helpful to kill these dracanae. " 

Will Solace sighed, firing arrows at the snake creatures, each arrow hitting the mark and vaporizing the monsters. " Well NOW I have to bring mortals back to camp and deal with Chiron yelling at me, so , thanks for THAT. " He turned to Thomas now, walking closer.

" So, um, sorry my impulsive magic friend cloned you or whatever she did, but if you and your... yous... and your friends come with us, we can MAYBE fix it? I'm Will Solace, I'm a demigod, and I'm sorry ,because you're about to find out life is way more complicated than you thought. "

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on a roleplay I have in Amino! I'll announce the ships here. 
> 
> Solangelo, Analogical, platonic Moxiety moments , platonic Prinxiety. 
> 
> I'm sorry it looks bad, I'm writing and posting from mobile and paragraphs and spacing don't show up right outside of edit mode for some reason.


End file.
